Save The Girl
by chanimechan
Summary: Sabrina Was kidnapped by Mirror and she was put in a sleeping spell like her parents! What will Puck do to save her!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _**Hi everybody, this fan fiction takes place a 2 years into the future, this is also my first so I hope you like it **** (Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Sisters Grimm Series)**

_**Save The Girl**_

"Where am I" Sabrina said, she stood in a dark room with her hands tied behind her back though, she struggled to untie the ropes but, they were to tight. " Hello Sabrina" a familiar voice said "W-who's there" Sabrina shouted "Aw, you don't remember me Starfish" " What do you want Mirror?" looking at her she looked confiden but, deep inside she was afraid. Just then a small figure came into view, as it got closer you could see a man, but a very short man no taller than a 7 year old "I want your Death Starfish". The girl was left witha wide-eyed face _I'm Doomed_ she thought. Mirror came back only something was different about him his hands were glowing, Scarlet red. "As the years gone by Iv'e somehow gotten my mother's powers, but that was after you TOSSED ME OUT! Now it's my turn starfish. Time to toss you out" Mirror came closer to Sabrina and if matters could'nt get any worse Mirror took hold of Sabrina's arm and a blast of magic started flowing through her and she could feel intense heat burning on her skin so, she screamed in agony and just before she blacked out she could see 2 figures before after that everything vanished.

Sabrina lay there looking as pale as snow as Puck struggled fighting Mirror while Daphne was busy shaking Sabrina trying to wake her up then tears started streaming down her cheek. When Puck gave the final blow to Mirror he managed to knock him out. Right away he ran over to Daphne's side when he heard something, it sounded like a heartbeat _Could it be?_ He thought he hesitantly put his head on Sabrina's chest and heard a faint heartbeat but, he also heard a soft moan he looked back and saw Mirror getting up. Looking at this Puck automaticly took Sabrina and Daphne by the arm and flew off the way they came. Unfortunatly, Mirror was already up. He took a knife and aimed it at Sabrina but, it missed and hit Puck instead. The knif hit Puck's arm and reduce his strength to carry the 2 Grimm girls so they landed in a nearby woods "Hey, Marshmallow go get the old lady" Puck ask "Am I dreaming or is THE Trickster King asking for help" Daphne said teasingly Puck glared at her as if saying "GO" in reply she said "Alright, alright _your majesty _" with that the 10 year old girl ran into the woods searching for their beloved grandmother. After Daphne left and Puck payed alot attention to Sabrina's Arm and ignored the pain coming from his own. He studied her features knowingly her long blond hair and her button nose resembling to Granny Relda's when all of a sudden nhe feel water coming on his arm and when he looked at Sabrina he noticed tears streaming down her face and without hesistation Puck just hugged her and comforted her by whisperring "Don't worry everything is going toe alright"i fyou saw Sabrina's it appears to have a small smile. That's when Daphne poped out of no where with Granny Relda, Henry and Veronica behind her " I got help" Daphne said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: GUYS I'M SORRY I THINK THIS GOT LOST IN MY BRAIN SOMEWHERE SO HERE AND I DONT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM**_

_**~Save the Girl~**_

Veronica and Henry dashed over to Sabrina and brought her back to the house. Puck was carried by . Once they got to the house Granny Relda took out a number of keys and started unlocking the locks. Five minutes later Granny Relda finally finished unlocking the locks by unlocking the final and magical lock saying "We're Home!". They put Sabrina in the spare room where her parents used to be when they were asleep. "What happened to her?" Veronica said crying her eyes out. "My guess is that the old man put a spell on her to make her sleep forever util we find a cure to make her wake up" Puck replied in a dull expresion." Well it seems that we've gotta start searching for a cure" Uncle Jake rest nodded " I'll watch over her" Puck offered he others agreed and left. Puck waited for hours and eventualy slept. In the dream he could see Sabrina and Daphne on on side of a cliff but there was something horrible about them, they had red handprints on their stood there astonished on what he saw, he ran up to them but instead of flying over he fell into the crack and the last thing he saw was Sabrina ad Daphne saying goodbye to him. Therefore waking up with a scream. He looked around, and sighed with relief. Sabrina was sleeping on the bed, next to him. She was in peace. Her face showed no sign of suspicion like it usually was. Puck wondered what it would be like if she would have an expression like this when she woke up

"Nah, that's never going to happen." He said to himself

He heard someone at the door. He figured they'd be home a little later. So he went downstairs, leaving Sabrina alone. Elvis started barking loudly. And not in a friendly way. With that Puck took precaution.

He slowly walked down the stairs, avoiding that last step like Sabrina had warned.

There was no one in sight.

So why was Elvis barking? Puck was determined to find out.

To be honest, Puck was never that cocky when he was alone. He always had someone to impress. Whether it was Sabrina Grimm in danger or his chimp army in his room. He was actually a nice guy, believe it or not.

Puck was still tired from the fight before but he still had some strength left. So he thought about his movements quite carefully.

Puck was being strangely strategic and wise, was it because of the fight with Mirror? Did he cast some sort of spell on him?

Elvis was still growling behind the couch.

What was- no, WHO was on the couch?

All Puck could see was a a head of brown-ginger hair.

"Hello Uncle Puck"

The person turned around. He was a grown man. A lot taller than Puck who had the mere body of a 14 year old.

"Who are you and how do you know my- wait, did you just call me _Uncle_ Puck"

The man smiled.

"You don't recognize me, Unc?"

Puck shook his head slowly, his flute ready to be blown.

The man laughed.

"Well, I supposed I don't actually exist yet…I'm Chester. Chester Grimm"

Puck stared at him with wide eyes "Did you just say you name was G-Grimm?" Puck asked, the man laughed again and nodded happily. From what Puck knew, all the Grimms lived here; in Ferryport Landing, with him. And there was no one in the Grimm family named 'Chester'.

"Okay I think you should hear me out first, Unc"

Puck didn't like the sound of that word. _Unc_.

Thinking that Chester wouldn't harm him, he sat across from him and started listening

"I'm actually from the future."

Well that explained a lot.

"I was sent here by my younger brother, a dreamseer and sorcerer. He said that someone from your time needed my help. Ya' see, I'm a sorcerer too, but I'm more experienced than my younger brother, Luke Grimm."

Puck was still surprised to hear all this but stayed silent

"Luke said that I needed to travel 20 years back to save Aunt Brina. That she was cursed by some mirror that Bunny Lancaster made…"

Chester's face started to frown

"I love Aunt Brina a lot. And I owe her my life. It would only be fair for me to help her."

"How do you know Sabrina? Who's child are you? You're not making any sense."

Puck was slightly angry for some reason, when he mentioned Sabrina, that he loved her. It made him uncomfortable.

"I'm Daphne Grimm's child. Now will you please let me continue?"

Puck nodded.

"Originally, Aunt Brina was supposed to be asleep for 5 years because you guys never found anyone to kiss her awake. And at that- this time, they hadn't found an additional cure for Sleeping Death. That's why I'm here"

Puck stood up. "Alright then, Chester. I don't trust you completely. But I don't think you mean any harm to my family."

This was true. Puck did actually think he was here to help. So he brought him to Sabrina but made him wait for the others to come back.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYYYYYYY I'm so sorry for the late update so please don't kill me muah I love you**


End file.
